Code Winx
by sariah.romero
Summary: Los Guerreros de Lyoko retoman sus vidas normales, pero tras unos extraños acontecimientos en el Kadic, en una dimensión diferente Bloom, Musa y Stella, tres de las Winx han sido elegidas para ingresar al Kadic como estudiantes normales, para investigar aquellos acontecimientos, encontrándose así con los guerreros de Lyoko, Los Guerreros de Lyoko deberán volver a la acción...


**Después de leer los 4 libros de Code Lyoko, tuve algunas preguntas mas, que pasaría ahora? Volverían alguna vez a Lyoko? O a las replicas? Que pasaría con X.A.N.A. ahora que es humano? Estudiaría en el Kadic? Y si fuese así que pasaría cuando William se diese cuenta quien es el?, Es cierto, son muchas preguntas, entonces pensé que seria divertido imaginarme y escribir una nueva continuación, pero también agregarle algo nuevo, una combinación Code Lyoko y Winx Club…**

**Antes que nada deben saber que saldrán algunos de los personajes de los libros, por lo que no se extrañen si es que no han leído la saga, si esto es así, aquí les dejo el link de donde encontré los libros, sin necesidad de descargarlo.**

** robertocordovacoral/code-lyoko-tomo-01-el-castillo -subterraneo**

**Los Guerreros de Lyoko retoman sus vidas normales, pero cuando la lucha llama, un guerrero debe estar dispuesto a todo, Monstruos de Lyoko atacan Magix, quien esta detras de esto? podran las Winx y Los Guerreros detener a sus enemigos? Magia, persecuciones, canciones, fiestas, peleas, risa y muchos, muchos problemas.**

* * *

**Code Winx**

**Capitulo 1 Fiesta con Sorpresa**

La ciudad de la torre de hierro esta mas tranquila, todos los daños al Kadic, La Ermita y La Fabrica fueron reparados, incluyendo las alcantarillas, nadie recuerda nada de lo sucedido durante aquellos días, solo Jeremy, Aelita, Anthea, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Eva y Richard, recordaban todo lo que havia pasado, ahora Aelita y Anthea se habían reencontrado, finalmente, pero aquel día, Aelita tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil, cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre y destruir Lyoko pero al mismo tiempo, romper la promesa que le havia hecho a X.A.N.A. o permitir que los Hombres de Negro se hiciesen con el Súper-Ordenador, con Lyoko y la primera ciudad.

Aelita activo el código Down y de un momento a otro, Lyoko ya no exista, ni tampoco La primera ciudad, los hombres de negro ya no podrían utilizar el superordenador para activar el arma, porque ahora ya no tenia nada, ahora el mundo estaría a salvo, lo habían logrado los guerreros de Lyoko habían salvado al mundo, un grupo de chiquillos había logrado, lo que los adultos creían no era posible, pero a que precio? X.A.N.A. su amigo, el que antes creían su enemigo, el que ahora era un miembro valioso del equipo, los havia ayudado mucho, entregándoles el arma a los guerreros, para acabar aquella lucha, el ejercito de la nada. Pero ahora que el código Down havia borrado toda información del superordenador, X.A.N.A. havia desaparecido, para siempre, o al menos eso es lo que creían.

_*** * * * * * * Aeropuerto * * * * * * * * ***_

Eran las diez de la mañana del domingo, y el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro hormigueaba de gente. Había turistas de aspecto adormilado que arrastraban tras de sí enormes maletas, y hombres de negocios que se movían con soltura y determinación entre mostradores de facturación, controles policiales y puertas de embarque. Había pilotos y asistentes de vuelo, con sus uniformes impecables y sus maletitas con ruedas de aspecto profesional. Y también manadas de estudiantes y chóferes que levantaban carteles con nombres de todo tipo escritos en ellos para llamar la atención de algún cliente que llegaba de quién sabe dónde. Odd también sostenía en alto un cartelito en el que podía leerse EVA SKINNER. A su lado tenía al director Delmas y a Jim Morales, el profesor de educación física. De pronto, Jim estiró un brazo hacia una de las pantallas que indicaban las llegadas y las salidas de los vuelos. —¡Ahí está! —exclamó. El avión de San Francisco acaba de aterrizar. Odd no conseguía contener su alegría.

Hacía más de veinte días que no veía a Eva, y le habían parecido una verdadera eternidad. Dido les había borrado la memoria al director, a los profesores y a todos los estudiantes del Kadic. Se habían despertado de lo que parecía un largo sueño algo confuso y con dolor de cabeza. Los hombres de negro habían hecho un gran trabajo. Habían dejado la escuela como nueva, y las falsas obras de Green Phoenix simplemente se habían volatilizado.

Al día siguiente del despertar general, dos agentes de la Interpol se habían presentado en el despacho del director. Resultó que los padres de Eva se habían dirigido a la policía tras su huida. Desde hacía más de un mes, la cara de la muchacha estaba entre las fotos de personas desaparecidas de las comisarías de todo el mundo. Los agentes de la Interpol habían tranquilizado al director Delmas, prometiéndole que se encargarían deque no se presentaran cargos contra él (cargos de los cuales, obviamente, el director no habría podido responder, ya que ni siquiera recordaba que ninguna alumna llamada Eva Skinner se hubiese inscrito en el Kadic).Esa era la promesa que Jeremy había obtenido de Dido antes de que la mujer perdiese la memoria. Y ella había mantenido su palabra. Alguien había hablado con el señor Skinner, que era un famoso abogado, y lo había convencido de que retirase la denuncia. Al principio el señor Skinner estaba furioso, y había llamado por teléfono al director Delmas para vomitarle encima toda su rabia, pero después había aceptado el resarcimiento que los hombres de negro le habían ofrecido: una beca de estudios para Eva que le permitiría estudiar en el Kadic con todos los gastos cubiertos por el gobierno. El señor Skinner pensaba que, a fin de cuentas, era una idea bastante buena. ¡Eva le había parecido tan feliz cuando por fin había vuelto a verla!

—Todavía no estoy muy convencido con todo este asunto —prorrumpió el director Delmas—. Ese tal Skinner me ha parecido un tipo muy agresivo... ¡Su llamada me despertó a las tres de la madrugada, y estaba gritando como una bestia salvaje! Odd se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de oreja a oreja.—No se preocupe, jefe, que ya está todo aclarado, ¿no? La policía ha cerrado el caso, y los padres de Eva están bien contentos de que se haya matriculado en el Kadic. ¡Dicen que las escuelas europeas son de lo más chic! —después, Odd se interrumpió, y empezó a dar saltitos—. ¡Miren, miren, ahí está! Las puertas correderas que daban a la sala de recogida de equipajes se abrieron, y los pasajeros del vuelo procedente de San Francisco empezaron a pasar ante ellos. Eva llevaba una pequeña maleta con ruedas, e iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta rosa chicle que le daba todo el aspecto de tener unos cuantos años más.

Cuando vio a Odd, agitó una mano y corrió hacia ellos con la maleta dando tumbos tras de sí.—Im so glad to see you! —exclamó al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo.—Ejem, yo también... —masculló Odd—. Sea lo que sea eso que acabas de decir.—¡Qué bobo! ¡Sé que lo has entendido perfectamente! Eva le plantó un beso en la mejilla, lo tomó de la mano y luego les dedicó una pequeña reverencia a Jim y el director Delmas.—Señor director, mi padre me ha dado una carta para usted, para disculparse por haberse comportado de manera tan brusca. Tiene usted que entenderlo: yo llevaba un montón de tiempo desaparecida, y mis padres empezaban a estar realmente desesperados...Odd dejó de escuchar la conversación y se concentró en los delicados dedos de Eva, entrelazados con los suyos. A lo largo de su carrera como rompe-corazones el muchacho había coleccionado un buen número de novias, pero por lo general tardaba poco tiempo en cansarse de ellas. Sin embargo, durante todos aquellos días que había pasado lejos de Eva no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un momento. Y ahora sentía que el pecho estaba a punto de estallarle de felicidad. Eva estaba allí, y había venido para quedarse.—¿Sabes? —le susurró al oído—, ya hemos preparado tu cuarto en la residencia. Es el mismo que tenía Aelita, dado que ahora ella está viviendo en La Ermita con su madre —soltó una risita antes de continuar—. Al principio es un poco bodrio, porque tenemos que irnos muy pronto a la cama y respetar un montón de reglas. ¡Pero yo me sé todos los trucos para saltárnoslas!—¿Cómo, cómo? —estalló el profesor de gimnasia—. ¡Ten cuidado, chavalín, o te tendré castigado hasta que te salgan canas! Eva se echó a reír, y Odd la secundó. Después, Jim y el director Delmas también prorrumpieron en una carcajada.

_*** * * * * * * * Despacho de la Profesora Hertz * * * * ***_

Ulrich llamó tímidamente con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Hertz.—¡Adelante! —le respondió desde dentro una voz masculina.

El muchacho entró. El despacho mostraba su habitual aspecto de caos organizado, con máquinas, libros, alambiques y microscopios colocados por todas partes, incluyendo el suelo. Junto al escritorio principal ahora había otro nuevo, algo más pequeño, en el que podía verse un ordenador portátil y una pila de folios bien ordenados. Tras la pantalla del ordenador se hallaba Richard, que trabajaba totalmente concentrado. Estaba sentado sobre una tambaleante columna de revistas, y llevaba puestas unas gafas casi sin montura que le daban un aspecto distinto del habitual, más adulto y más serio.

Al ver a Ulrich, se enderezó, y se apartó del portátil.—Ah, eres tú. Muy bien... Precisamente quería hablar contigo. Le hizo un gesto invitándolo a sentarse, y el muchacho no encontró dónde, así que recogió del suelo algunos volúmenes de la enciclopedia e hizo una columna con ellos para sentarse encima. Ulrich titubeó. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero Richard se le adelantó y se puso a hablar a toda prisa.—He corregido tu último examen de ciencias, y debo decirte que la cosa no va nada bien. En la pregunta 2 has cometido una pequeña imperfección, y podría hasta haberla dejado correr, pero es que en la 3...¡OH, no, Richard quería hablar del colegio! Ulrich levantó las manos para detenerlo.—¡Frena, frena! Ya sé que ahora eres el ayudante de la Hertz, y que te estás tomando tu nuevo puesto muy en serio, pero... ¡es domingo! La interrupción del muchacho lo había pillado desprevenido, y Richard se detuvo y miró su reloj de pulsera.—Mmm... es verdad, es domingo —masculló—. Se me había olvidado. Es que todo esto es todavía nuevo para mí, y además, compaginar el trabajo y la universidad no es nada fácil...

Ulrich se encontró sonriendo. La profesora Hertz no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en el último período, pero había descubierto cierta afinidad con Richard, y unos pocos días después de la batalla de la fábrica le había propuesto aquel trabajo de ayudante Al principio él había vacilado un poco, pero al final había aceptado. Ulrich sabía que enseguida se había encontrado a gusto en el Kadic, y con el tiempo llegaría a ser un buen profesor

.—He venido aquí como tu amigo, no como tu alumno—dijo el muchacho—. Quería invitarte a cenar.— ¿A cenar? ¿Tú? Pero... — Ulrich soltó una risita.

—¡ Anthea es la que me ha dicho que viniera! Aelita y ella quieren organizar una cena esta noche, en plan fiesta. Richard asintió con la cabeza.—Una fiesta. Esta noche. Perfecto. Yo llevo el vino, ¿de acuerdo? Y, umm, también unos cuantos refrescos para vosotros. ¿A qué hora es? —¡A las ocho en La Ermita! —exclamó Ulrich mientras salía por la puerta.

* * * * * * * * Cuarto de Yumi * * * * * * * *

—Hola, soy Yumi.—¡Hola, Yumi! —le respondió la voz tranquila de Anthea desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—. ¿Qué tal estás?—Bien... ¿Está Aelita, por favor?—Lo siento, preciosa, pero está echándose una siestecita. Está muy cansada. Yumi le echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba sobre la cabecera de su futón. Las seis de la tarde. ¿Y estaba durmiendo a esas horas? Por un momento pensó encomendarle su problema a la madre de Aelita, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. ¡Le daba demasiada vergüenza! La muchacha le dio las gracias a Anthea y se despidió de ella. Luego se quedó inmóvil, jugueteando con el teléfono inalámbrico.

Sólo quedaban dos horas para la cena, y no podía hablar con Aelita. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jeremy y ella llevaban todo el fin de semana desaparecidos. Yumi no había conseguido encontrarlos por ningún lado... Y ahora no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda.¿A Eva, tal vez? Qué va... Yumi descartó aquella idea de inmediato. Acababa de volver aquella misma mañana al Kadic, y Odd la había secuestrado desde el primer momento. Además, ella era una fashion victim de lo más sofisticada, y en vez de ayudarla se habría echado a reír. La verdad era que Yumi no tenía ni idea de cómo vestirse. Ulrich iba a pasar a buscarla a las ocho menos cuarto para ir a la fiesta. Para Yumi, aquélla era una velada realmente especial: después de la batalla contra los terroristas, Ulrich y ella todavía no habían tenido ocasión de hablar de sus sentimientos. Yumi sentía que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, algo que se había vuelto más fuerte. En el microbús que los había llevado de vuelta al Kadic, dejando atrás para siempre la fábrica abandonada, el muchacho se había sentado a su lado y le había cogido la mano. Se había vuelto más seguro de sí mismo, más atrevido...¿Cómo tenía que vestirse? Quería que Ulrich se diese cuenta de que ella, en fin, sí, de que ella se había puesto guapa aposta para su cita. A lo mejor debería maquillarse... pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

En aquel momento oyó que llamaban a su puerta, y acto seguido entró su madre con los pies descalzos y una taza de té humeante en la mano. El té olía a jazmín, la fragancia favorita de Yumi.—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Akiko. Yumi le dedicó una sonrisa. Sus padres no recordaban nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero algo había permanecido dentro de ellos, como una especie de poso emocional. La familia se había unido más, y había mucha más armonía encasa. Yumi e Hiroki, su hermano pequeño, habían dejado de pelearse, y su madre se estaba mostrando mucho más comprensiva.

Yumi había hablado con Ulrich y los demás, y todos le habían confirmado aquella impresión suya. La máquina extirparrecuerdos había borrado las cosas feas, dejando únicamente las buenas.—En fin —suspiró la muchacha—. No sé cómo tengo que vestirme para ir elegante esta noche. O sea, yo me pondría el quimono que me regaló la tía en Navidades, pero no me gustaría quedar como...Akiko se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella y le posó una mano sobre el hombro, interrumpiéndola.—Es por Ulrich, ¿verdad?—Sí...—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo os conocisteis? Yumi empezó a contárselo. Le habló a su madre de aquella tarde en el gimnasio, cuando Ulrich y ella se habían enfrentado en un combate de artes marciales y ella había acabado por derrotarlo. Akiko se echó a reír.—Es decir, que el chico se ha enamorado de ti porque se da cuenta de lo buena que eres en lo que haces. Para mí que no te hace falta un quimono elegante para llamar su atención. Lo que a él le interesa es cómo eres por dentro.—Pero...—Pero si quieres, puedo echarte una mano con tu peinado. Conservaremos el estilo Yumi, pero le daremos un toque todavía más especial. Yumi sonrió. Akiko y ella se levantaron y se abrazaron,

Los invitados llegaron a eso de las ocho. Primero Eva, Richard y Odd, que llevaba a su perrillo Kiwi en brazos, y luego Ulrich y Yumi. Jeremy fue a abrirles la puerta a los recién llegados, y advirtió que Ulrich tenía una cara muy larga.—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó mientras hacía pasar al grupo.—Pues nada —le susurró su amigo—, que parece ser que no me he dado cuenta de esas horquillitas «preciosas» que lleva Yumi en el pelo y... ella me ha soltado un puñetazo. Jeremy se echó a reír. Yumi y Ulrich siempre estaban igual. En medio del salón de La Ermita había una larga mesa con un mantel precioso y un montón de comida de aspecto delicioso. Odd le echó un vistazo con ojos de lobo hambriento.—¡No va a ser fácil hacerles honor a todos estos manjares! —exclamó. Eva le respondió con un codazo.

.—Pero si a la hora de comer te has terminado hasta mis chuletas... ¡Tú te zampas todo lo que te echen! Aelita bajó del piso de arriba vestida con un jersey y una elegante falda rosa. Todavía tenía ojos de sueño, pero sonreía, y parecía estar estupendamente, radiante de felicidad.

—¡ Por fin! —la saludó Yumi—. Te he estado buscando esta tarde, ¿sabes?—¡Y yo he estado buscándote a ti, Jeremy! —Añadió Odd—. ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido todo el fin de semana? El muchacho le respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa y le apartó la silla a Aelita para que se sentase a su lado.

Era una velada realmente perfecta. Anthea salió de la cocina rezumando alegría.—Os informo de que, pese a haber recuperado la memoria, no me han vuelto a la cabeza mis famosas recetas de cocina... Así que lo he encargado todo en un restaurante estupendo que hay aquí cerca. ¡Espero que os guste! Los muchachos aplaudieron. De hecho, estaba todo riquísimo. Se pusieron morados, y Richard y Odd compitieron a ver quién era capaz de comerse más tajadas de asado. La competición acabó con unos vítores endiablados y la victoria indiscutible de Odd por nueve tajadas contra siete. Antes de pasar a los postres, los muchachos decidieron hacer un descanso, y se quedaron sentados a la mesa, charlando. Poco después, como era de prever, la conversación se centró en sus aventuras, y en particular en la batalla contra Mago y el Código Down.

—Lo que más lamento —dijo Ulrich— es que X.A.N.A. no esté aquí con nosotros. Quiero decir... Al principio no me caía nada simpático, con ese aire de superioridad y todo lo demás. Y, además, había sido nuestro enemigo durante mucho tiempo. Pero al final comprendí que había cambiado de verdad, y nos estaba demostrando que era una buena persona.—Lo mismo digo —continuó Odd—. Estábamos yendo a todo trapo por el puente hacia Lyoko, y yo iba montado en mi pantera súper molona, y entonces X.A.N.A. se me acercó y me dio unos cuantos consejos para el combate que nos esperaba... Y noos lo vais a creer, ¡pero hasta nos reímos! Y eso que en aquel momento Lyoko se estaba cayendo a cachos porque Grigory acababa de apagar el superordenador...—Ya —confirmó Yumi—. Creía que después de lo del Código Down echaría mucho de menos Lyoko, por todas las aventuras que vivimos allí. Y, sin embargo, lo de Lyoko no me importa lo más mínimo. El que de verdad me falta es X.A.N.A., nuestro amigo. En aquel momento Jeremy se levantó y repiqueteó con su tenedor contra un vaso para pedir silencio. Aelita y él llevaban toda la noche esperando aquella ocasión, y por fin había llegado el momento de desembuchar.

—Decidme una cosa —exclamó el muchacho—, ¿no habéis vuelto a preguntaros qué contenían los códigos que encontramos en la PDA de Richard?

En el salón de La Ermita se desencadenó un alboroto. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Sobre el rostro de Jeremy se dibujó una sonrisa picara, y dejó que Anthea explicase la primera parte del misterio.—Hannibal Mago me había ordenado estudiarlos, y al analizarlos entendí que se trataba de un programa dividido en dos partes. La primera era un código de activación... ¡y la segunda era totalmente incomprensible! Así que tenía claro que aquel programa servía para activar algo, ¡pero no sabía el qué! —Más tarde —continuó Jeremy—, Anthea y yo estuvimos trabajando juntos en esos códigos, y medí cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. La última parte de los códigos parecía no tener ningún sentido, como si no fuese más que un montón de letras y números juntados al azar. Y entonces se me ocurrió que a lo mejor eran precisamente símbolos al azar. Se trataba de una larguísima, realmente larguísima contraseña.—¿Una contraseña?—preguntó Richard—. Pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que proteger?—No sé si os acordáis de cierta escena que vimos en el Mirror —intervino Aelita en aquel momento—, en la que mi padre tenía problemas para hacer una copia de seguridad y necesitaba más espacio para almacenar una desmesurada cantidad de información. Un espacio que ningún disco duro era capaz de proporcionarle. Yumi se puso en pie de un salto.—¡Pues claro! —exclamó—. Y tú entonces le dijiste que lo ayudarías, y que podía contar contigo... Y en la escena siguiente tú estabas echada en el sofá y tenías fiebre, y luego llegaron los hombres de negro...—Exactamente —dijo Aelita—. Papá necesitaba mucho espacio, y entonces él y yo decidimos utilizar mi cerebro.

En el salón se hizo un silencio absoluto. Jeremy sonrió.—¿Os acordáis de la máquina extirparrecuerdos? Pues Hopper la usó para volcar en la mente de Aelita todo el código de programación del superordenador. Prácticamente, copió dentro del cerebro de Aelita todo Lyoko. Y, para evitar que alguien pudiese robar esa información, la protegió con una contraseña que después le mandó a Richard.—Por eso es por lo que en el Mirror yo estaba ardiendo de fiebre —explicó Aelita—. Y por eso mismo hoy me he pasado toda la tarde durmiendo.

Ayer quedé a escondidas con Jeremy, y volvimos a la vieja fábrica... para volver a crear Lyoko. Enterito, con todos sus sectores, sus torres y el núcleo. ¡Y hasta la Primera Ciudad!

Era una noticia increíble. Jeremy observó los rostros estupefactos de sus amigos. A él también le había costado creer que algo así fuese posible. Poder reconstruir Lyoko partiendo de un código idéntico y opuesto respecto al Código Down. Por eso Aelita siempre había padecido amnesias repentinas: ¡su cerebro estaba literalmente

Abarrotado de millones y millones de datos! ¡Como un armario lleno hasta los topes imposible de cerrar del todo! Cuando Jeremy comprendió que los códigos de Richard eran en realidad una contraseña, se imaginó que Hopper debía de haber preparado algún sistema de seguridad para proteger su invento de los hombres de negro, pero no tenía ni idea de que en realidad el profesor había copiado cada bit de Lyoko, encerrándolo con llave dentro de Aelita. Y luego todo había pasado tan rápido, con la batalla y demás, que él no había vuelto a plantearse aquel enigma, hasta que...—¿YXANA?—preguntó Ulrich.—¡Eso, eso, XANA! —intervino Odd—. Nos dijo que no podía hacer una copia de seguridad de su nueva identidad, porque se había vuelto humano.—X.A.N.A. decía la verdad. Pero la última frase que le murmuró a Aelita antes de morir hizo que se me encendiese una bombilla. Le dijo «Acuérdate de mí». A lo mejor X.A.N.A. lo sabía todo de este asunto, o a lo mejor sólo había intuido la verdad. O puede que tratase de adivinarla y encontrase por casualidad la solución del misterio.«Acuérdate de mí». Aparte de tener todo Lyoko en la memoria, Aelita también era la mejor amiga de X.A.N.A. Podría decirse que nadie lo conocía tan bien como ella, sobre todo con su nueva personalidad humana —en aquel momento, Aelita sonrió, y Jeremy se detuvo un segundo a mirarla con arrobo antes de continuar—. Mientras estábamos volviendo a crear Lyoko nos ha bastado con aprovechar toda la información que contenía el resto de su cerebro para...El muchacho estaba a un paso de enzarzarse en una sesuda disquisición científica de alto nivel, pero Aelita lo detuvo con un gesto.—Creo que va a ser más fácil enseñárselo directamente, ¿no te parece? Veníos conmigo al sótano, a la habitación secreta de mi padre. Tenemos otro invitado que viene a comerse la tarta con nosotros. Tiene el pelo rubio y ha estado encerrado en Lyoko durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya debe de estar a punto de salir del escáner.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero que les guste, recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**


End file.
